Ernie Liotta
Ernest "Ernie" James Garcia-Liotta ' is one of the main characters of the ''Carla and Friends series. He is the best friend of Carla Bernsen and Jennifer Russo and the only guy in the group of "original" friends. In a way, Ernie can be can be considered a deuteragonist of some sort, since he appears as much as Jennifer in the series and a recurring plot point is focusing on him and the things on his bucket list. History Ernie had a relatively normal childhood until his parents' divorce, shortly after Felix was born, and until he was diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes. He has always been uncomfortable talking about it and has been hiding it from everybody outside his family until the Social Circle eventually finding out about it. Ever since he was ten, Ernie would write things he's always wanted to do on a bucket list. When the Social Circle discovered it, they promised they would help him realize them as much as they could. Physical Appearance Despite being older than Carla, Ernie is a little shorter than her and has an average build, skinny limbs, a tan complexion, messy brownish black hair, and brown eyes. His attire consists of a dark salmon turtleneck top underneath a dark teal hoodie, black jeans and sky blue sneakers. He also wears thin-framed, rectangular glasses. Personality Ernie is seen as an average guy who doesn't stand out from the other children in school. He is calm, even-tempered and caring but gets scared easily, somewhat depressed, overly judgmental and an introvert by choice. He is quite uncomfortable with strangers touching him, people who like to know more about his personal life or with people who offer him sweets, because he would have to refuse without explaining his diabetes. Despite being apathetic and uninterested in extracurricular activities, Ernie is passionate about fulfilling all his wishes before he passes (or at least until he reaches 21) and claims that nothing, not even his physical health, could not stop him from doing so. He is also more warmhearted than meets the eye, and is an animal lover who wishes he had a pet, but is scared it might interfere with his health. Relationships Family Ernie is rather distant of his parents, mostly because they divorced right when he needed them to be more united than ever. Matt and his son have an aloof relationship; Ernie is arguably closer to Chloe, but has a small grudge towards her. Ernie and Felix don't get to see as much as they expected initially, due to Felix's hectic school schedule. They are close to each other, even though Ernie, who is worrying that Felix would become a problematic student, must keep an eye on his younger brother's actions. Friends '''Carla Bernsen Main Article: Carla and Ernie Eiji Oyashi Main Article: Ernie and Eiji Background Information *Ernie's bucket list includes (among others which are yet to be revealed): **Visiting the East Coast; **Being in a relationship with a girl; **Being in a relationship with a boy; **Riding a horse; **Visiting the Grand Canyon; **Getting engaged (if not married); **Seeing a whale in real life; **Touching a panda bear; **Tasting licorice (or anything sugary without getting ill); **Finishing this list with less than two hundred wishes, etc. *Ernie loves Jennifer's spaghetti and wishes she could lay down her pizza obssession for a while. Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Carla and Friends Category:Teenagers